Aaron (Duncan) Corinth
Name: Aaron (Duncan) Corinth Species: Human Physical Description: Aaron is about 6' 4", heavy-set, yet muscular and lean-looking. His muscles are not overly visible but you can tell he does indeed have them and he is usually seen wearing his Olive colored Galactic Imperium Uniform. However, when not in uniform Aaron still dresses in long black pants and a button-up black shirt, often with a black leather cloak which is his favorite and trademark item. Personality: Aaron is known to be crude and harsh on most people, but if you do know him well enough to be friends, he is the most loyal person you will ever find. He will often do things for his friends and sacrifice his time, money, and patience to make sure they are happy. However, to gain this inner ring privilege, you must prove yourself as being worthy of protection or by gaining his trust over months- years as Aaron does not jump to conclusions. Also, he is also known to act as a bodyguard over some of his higher ranking friends if the need arises. History: Aaron was born on Courascant to David and Jenny Corinth in one of the mid-level hospitals. After living with his parents for three years, the Galactic Imperium had stormed the mid-levels and found him lying on the couch in the living room, obviously abandoned. The Imperium had taken him to the training academy located on the planet, where he was raised from the age of three, learning the important skill of vibroblade use and blaster accuracy. The following twelve to thirteen years basically followed the same pattern, wake up, eat breakfast, train with vibroblades, school, eat lunch, train with blaster, more school eat dinner, shower, and then go to bed. At the age of sixteen, his superiors had noticed his skill with both vibroblades and blasters and called him up to their office, where, since he had come of age, sixteen, they presented him with his Galactic Imperium uniform as an enlisted man in the Army. He was ecstatic about the promotion and trained harder with his choice weapons until he could hit a moving target with a vibroblade twenty feet away and land it right on the bullseye and when he could shoot a moving target fifty yards down range with his blaster. After the giddiness of his promotion, the burden of the army quickly dropped on him. He was consistently the laundry/ boot shine boy instead of actually getting to train and practice with the unit. However, one of the men in the squad mouthed off to him and it set him off, he hit the man first in the chest to knock his breath out and then repeatedly hit his face, until the man collapsed unconscious on the ground. Shortly after that entanglement he was dismissed from the Galactic Imperium. He turned to smuggling for less than a month as he figured out he had no future in it, but then he realized there were other groups out there besides just GI and he had to find one and offer his services. A very short time later, Aaron had found the group he was looking for, the Imperial Special Forces. He joined the group immediately with the rank of Recruit. However, he flew through the ranks in less than six moths to Admiral, with a ship of his own called the Devastater. After a short time however, the leader of the group resigned and he was bumped up to Fleet Admiral and second in command. However little did he know, on a vacation to Naboo, the Galactic Imperium absorbed the Imperial Special Forces. He rejoined the Imperium and was welcomed back warmly as if nothing had ever happened. He is now stationed back on Courascant and is expecting orders from his superiors in the Army.